A name is just a name
by evelitan
Summary: Kara is left to celebrate Thanksgiving alone, because Maggie invites Alex to spend the holiday together and their mother and friends are unable to be in National City for Thanksgiving, so Kara ends up eating dinner with Lena (more or less).


**A name is just a name**

 _Author's note: Hi guys! Here I am once more, but this time I have a special story for you, see this is not only a scribbling from a prompt, but it's for a very special buddy of mine. It is a bit longer than usual, but I hope it cheers you up, doc! Reviews and kudos are greatly appreciated, you know my tumblr if you want to see a specific prompt written down and well don't pay much attention to the grammar mistakes or the stereotypes in the story it just suited my overworked brain at that moment. Enjoy your reading!_

 ******* Present moment in Lena's apartment *******

It was the most elegant setting Kara had ever seen in her life. She had never even imagined being in such a formal yet relaxing ambient, but then again, what would one expect from a Luthor? Kara couldn't stop looking in awe around her, everything in the apartment screamed Lena and she couldn't be happier to be exactly where she was standing at this very moment. The penthouse of enormous of course and Kara had just seen the entrance, the dining room and one of the two balconies that it had. But oh boy did she wanted to see so much more, not only of the apartment itself, but mainly from its owner, speaking of whom came back to the dining room with a dark bottle in her hands.

The penthouse was enormous and very stylish, it covered the whole top floor of the tallest building in National City (only second to L – Corp, it seemed that despite her fear of flying Lena liked her views from the top and honestly who could blame her? You could see all the city from up here and even the Ocean in the distance). The walls were painted in soft and airy cloud grey that combined with the soft light on the ceiling made for an elegant entry and the high, but narrow and long charcoal colored table that was set under a big mirror on the wall was decorated with transparent open jars filled with what seemed to be water and in it were floating slices of spiced orange, cranberries, cinnamon stick rolls, cloves and a white little candle floating on top with its tiny red flame dancing from the constant near movements, that filled that part of the apartment with gentle autumn aroma that made you feel instantly warm inside.

"Here, let me get your coat." Said Lena after helping the blonde with her coat and putting it on one of the perches that were hanging from a very interesting clothes hanger designed as the branches of a tree, and on every brand there was space for two coats. It looks like Lena enjoyed every bit of privilege and power her last name was providing her with, even if she was very careful about the power part of it.

Kara only managed to mumble a thank you still slightly shocked by the situation, just as she looked at Lena and allowed her eyes to linger for a moment more than what was politely accepted she noticed that the brunette was wearing an exquisite black dress that was wonderfully complemented by a simple golden necklace and small, but classy earrings. She looked stunning, eyes perfectly defined by the eyeliner she was wearing and the light make up, her dress and her hair half down, made Kara's breath still in her chest.

"Oh Rao, her eyes and that dress…" the blonde thought to herself biting the inner side of her cheek trying desperately not to mumble something incoherently or worse… in kryptonian, even though she was fairly sure Lena already knew her secret, but for now it was one of those _don't ask – don't tell_ things.

"Thank you, your home is lovely Lena" she finally managed to thank her with a smile for helping her out with the coat and they made their way to the end of the corridor that lead to two possible ways, left and right. On the left there was more corridor and what seemed as a room arranged as office if the desk and the computer that was barely visible could be something to go by. On the right was the dining room that was spacious enough to fit Kara's whole apartment in there with equally spacious and amazing balcony and a doorway that led to the adjoined kitchen, that couldn't be seen from where she was currently standing though.

If she was star trucked by Lena's penthouse before, once her foot stepped in the dining room, she literally saw stars once her eyes scanned the room (not literally though) and settled on the table that was placed in more of a corner position and everything that was on top of it! There were so many different dishes that Kara could die happily by overeating tonight. There were mashed potatoes, candid sweet ones, honey -backed ham, corn casserole, cornbread stuffing, pumpkin pie, cranberry sauce and so much more but, in the center between two tall white candles decorated with gold designs that matched the table cloth, there was the star of the evening, a perfectly roasted turkey. The table was big and made out of dark sandalwood that was covered with elegant dark cloth, boarded around the edges with intricate golden Celtic designs and on it there were several small wrappings of winter green plants tied with a silver thread that complimented the spoons and forks that were on each side of the plates in front of her. The setting of the utensils and the square white plates with black borders were set for a formal affair, so she could only imagine how much had that had coasted to Lena. The room per se was huge, with black and white photos on the walls and windows that covered the entire wall that looked to the balcony. There was a 108 inch plasma TV with an OLED sticker in the bottom right corner and sound system that no doubt was just as good as everything else in the apartment. The smaller table a few steps in front of the TV was matching the dinner one, dark sandalwood and the couch that came next looked much more comfortable than the one in Miss Grant's office. It was dark and plushy, the apartment seemed to have that repetitive dark colors theme that combined with the winter's gate grey of the walls of the room and provided for a neutral and beautiful balance created in the atmosphere. This room smelled differently though and it wasn't just because of the food, on the table in front of the TV Kara noticed the same transparent jars as in the entry, only this time they were full with red apple slices, ginger and cinnamon sticks again topped by floating small white candles with dancing red flames.

"Take a seat dear, I'll just be a moment, I was in the middle of choosing us some red wine when you came. I'll only be a second." Said Lena putting her hand on the small of the blonde's back and urging her gently towards the perfectly set table. The blonde still blushed every time the CEO would call her this or its equivalents like _darling_ or _A Grá_ (even if she didn't really know the meaning of that word, it sounded beautiful every time Lena called her that).

 ******* 27 days before in Kara's apartment *******

"Maybe I should just cancel? It's still not too late, right?" Alex asked. She and Kara were having one of their sister nights and they were trying to watch some drama on the TV, but neither of them payed attention to it. In fact, the movie was long forgotten and replaced with countless encouragements from Kara and constant denials from Alex.

"Oh, come on Alex. Man up. You knew that it would've happened sooner or later and if you ask me, about time it did." Said Kara calmly.

"I know, I know, but still presenting me to her parents on Thanksgiving? What was Maggie thinking? What was I thinking when I accepted? I should just call her and tell her that I couldn't leave you alone to celebrate Thanksgiving…god I'm such a bad sister." Alex was already reaching for the phone on the coffee table near the couch when Kara used her super powers and grabbed it first, holding it behind her back.

"She was thinking about celebrating this special day with her family and her girlfriend who is long due to meet _the parents_ and you were thinking about being alone with Maggie later, in her old room." Kara added with a mischievous smirk and that earned her a playful, but painful (by normal people's standards) punch to the arm.

"I was going to tell you to join us, but now I'm not inviting you."

"And be the third wheel on Thanksgiving? No, thank you." The blonde laughed and added "I already have enough with you two when we all work a case together, talking about telepathy, you know I'm starting to think you guys are starting to develop powers of your own." Both of the Danvers sisters laughed for a while recalling examples of said "telepathy connection" when Alex's voice turned serious.

"I don't want to leave you alone on Thanksgiving, Kara. We're sisters and with mom not being in the US, Winn spending it with his boyfriend and James going back to see his parents, I really don't want you to be alone." Even though Alex was head over heels for Maggie, she couldn't bear the thought of her sister spending the holiday alone.

"I'll invite Clark and Lois, I promise I won't be alone. You have nothing to worry about, you promised me to live your life to the fullest extend Alex", but Kara was never good with this serious subjects, so she decided to lighten the mood "I know you're petrified to meet Maggie's parents, but you can always count on Supergirl to _talk_ to them." And for a moment the brunette imagined her sister in her Supergirl outfit, staring her future in – laws to death, pretending to be intimidating, but failing miserably.

"Fine, but I want photo proof of that night" Alex finally conceded. It was late already, so the older Danvers made her way to the door, grabbing her scarf and preparing to go to her own apartment.

"Tomorrow at 8?" she asked before stepping out of the door.

"Alex, tomorrow if Wednesday, I told you I have to go to Catco and then interview Lena for my article, you know the Wednesdays I work mainly for CatCo unless an emergency happens, Snapper already has me under a magnifying glass."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I completely spaced out. Well, I'll see you on Thursday then. Bye sis." But before she was out of the door, Kara pulled her in a hug, she loved hugs and Alex never protested because she knew hugs made her baby sister happy, and she'd do anything for Kara.

***26 days before in Lena Luthor's office***

"So, now that we have the article covered, tell me what have you been up to lately Kara? I haven't seen my favorite reporter in a while." Asked Lena intrigued and waited for Kara to stop fumbling with her glasses and answer her. The blonde told her all about Snapper and the tedious tasks he was giving her and helping her sister out on some cases (with research she says, but the glimmer in Lena's eyes indicates that she had understood the untold meaning of _research_ ).

"… but now I have to finish redacting this article for our Thanksgiving issue and see on the Internet how to prepare a turkey." Kara said giggly.

"I can't help you with that last part, but I can recommend you some excellent restaurants for that day, depending on how much people you've invited." said Lena.

"Well…um… actually this year it'll be just me" Kara looked suddenly very interested in her shoes, truth be told she didn't want to be alone, but she also didn't want to interrupt anybody's plans. Sure, she told Alex that she'd be with Clark and Lois, but they had just gotten married not two months ago, she couldn't intrude on them like that.

"You're going to spend Thanksgiving alone?" asked Lena with a raised eye brow. Something was very wrong with this picture, but before she could ask why, Kara beat her with the answer to that question.

"Alex is going to meet Maggie's parents, my mom is outside of the US and my friends already had made other plans, but it's okay, I don't mind some alone time really" Kara tried sounding reassuring, but the brunette knew better. She couldn't believe it, but her next words slipped from her lips before she could even think about them.

"You should come over." That simple sentence caught both of them unprepared, one surprised by the bold move she had made without even realizing it and the other because she had no idea how to refuse politely, she didn't want to inconvenience Lena either. Sure, she was nice to her and funny to be around with, but she didn't want a mercy invite.

"No really, it's okay Lena. I wouldn't want to intrude…" but the youngest Luthor would have none of it.

"Kara, my mother and brother are in jail, I have no other family left, and do you really think you'd intrude if you accepted my offer? Besides, I wouldn't stop asking you until you say yes, so you might just make this easier and faster for the both of us."

"Well… I…"

"Come on, you're my only friend here." Said Lena and Kara couldn't help but think of all the Thanksgivings Lena must have spent alone, eating in her office all by herself and working on her computer. That was no way to celebrate the holiday and she couldn't dare the thought of making her friend endure one more solitary holiday.

"Fine, but you're coming over to my place for Christmas."

"Kara, you don't have to invite me for…"

"But I want to." Said the blonde not letting Lena finish her sentence. "I want you there and not because you invited me for Thanksgiving. I'm just going to continues asking until you say yes" Kara repeated her earlier words and that brought a bright smile on the CEO's face, it even made her blush a little.

They talked for almost an hour more before Jess interrupted them, requesting Lena's presence for some conference with the German investors.

"Let's have lunch this weekend and we can go over the details for Thanksgiving." Said Lena and Kara politely smiled and nodded, barely containing her excitement.

 ******* Present moment in Lena's apartment _***_

Both women were enjoying the excellently cooked food in a relative silence, making light talk, but mostly just enjoying the company each provided.

"I was wondering, I notices the candles in the scented jars you have around, but I had never seen a red flame until now. How is it red?" Kara asked genuinely intrigued.

"Easy dear, I just used lithium to make the candle and the candle wicks. Lithium burns red and it makes for a more interesting setting."

"What is it with you and the L words?" joked Kara after hearing the lithium explanation.

The dinner went smoothly until both of them had tried everything and the blonde had even repeated from some of the dishes, mainly the smashed potatoes and the cranberry sauce, but in overall everything was delicious and both of them were contently enjoying the Thanksgiving dinner.

Sitting side by side on the couch (which was even more comfortable than what Kara initially thought), looking out the glass windows over National City, Kara still couldn't believe her luck. After dinner they had taken their glasses refilled with _Domaine Loubejac Pinot Noir Willamette Valley_ with them and setting them on the small table they continued looking outside and talking quietly with one another.

"Thank you for the invitation Lena, the dinner was amazing and I never thought I'd say it, but I'm so full that even my belly hurts a little." Said Kara laughing.

"Well I am very glad that you like it Kara. I am so happy that you accepted to come, I am used to spending these holidays alone, but I enjoyed dinner with you." Said Lena biting her lip and not a moment later she added "I wanted to ask you for a long time now, to have dinner with me I mean"

Kara was caught off guard with that statement, so she just asked the obvious question and her internal journalist winced at the sudden boldness.

"Then, why didn't you?" it was Lena's turn to get shocked, but she still managed to answer truthfully, turns out good wine is better than any lie detector.

"I didn't think you'd say yes. I know you say we are friends, but at the end of the day I'm still a _Luthor_ and you're still a _Super_ " Kara didn't even tried to act surprised anymore, she knew Lena was too smart not to have noticed, but she appreciated her silence too, she appreciated her friendship and even dreamed of something more.

Today was Thanksgiving, today you had to tell the truth and Kara decided to dive head on in that conversation that suddenly turned very intimate.

"Names don't make us who we are Lena, names don't reflect our personality, and names don't decide our lives. I am not just a Super and you are not just a Luthor. You are the most amazing, beautiful, intelligent woman I've ever seen. You are strong, independent and generous person, giving constantly to others and exceeding in her business deals. All that with no help from your family whatsoever." Kara talked softly and never strayed her eyes from looking into Lena's, they were seating close already, but now Kara had moved even closer, almost leaning to the brunette in front of her.

"You always say these things Kara, but what my family did…"

"Was something that they should be ashamed of and they should be the ones paying for it, not you." Kara moved her hand slowly to Lena's head, tucking a stray lock of raven hair behind a perfect ivory ear, letting her fingers brush the other woman's cheek and lifting her chin slightly forward.

"You said, you wanted to make name for yourself outside your family's company and you did. You are good, you are brave and most of all you deserve all the happiness in the world."

It was Lena who couldn't take it anymore, she leaned the rest of the way and slowly kissed Kara's lips, and tentative at first with hands barely touching her she felt an electric surge from her lips through her body all the way down to her toes. It was addictive and she wanted more and judging by Kara's hands that were resting on her waist and hips, she wasn't the only one. They only parted for a moment to breathe and their eyes were having a conversation of their own. Moving closer again, another kiss started and now Lena's hands were resting on Kara's neck holding her close and enjoying the contact that quickly became not enough for them. Hey had waited so much for this and now they could finally feel the other's bodies talk, no words were needed in this situation, but the CEO always cautious wanted to make sure that was something Kara wanted too.

"Wait, Kar, are you sure you're okay with all that? That it's not just the wine or the heat of the moment? I really need you to be sure if we continue." Lena said with a pleading gaze and Kara could only smile before she answered.

"You know my metabolism doesn't allow me to get drunk on Eartha alcohol and while the wine was amazing it wouldn't get me drunk even after a few bottles of it, much less after just a couple of glasses. Now, let me show you just how sure I am."

Lena wasn't sure if that was Kara or Supergirl talking, at this very moment she realized that it was both, one couldn't exist without the other and she wouldn't have it any other way. It wasn't going to be easy that much she was sure of, but nothing that's worth the trouble ever is, but that were troubles for later, now she only wanted to feel the blonde. Touch every inch of her body, make her scream and moan Lena's name.

"Take me to the bedroom Kara" she purred seductively in the other woman's ear, but when Kara looked at her curiously she remembered to elaborate "Second door on the right _A Grá"_

"You should've made me a map of this place beforehand." She joked.

"Don't worry, I plan to show you every corner of this apartment" said Lena and bit gently on Kara's neck, lavishing it with kisses after that and in a blink she sensed her satin sheets underneath her and a faint aroma of lemon, rosemary, cardamom and vanilla flowers filled her senses making all coherent thought evaporate from her mind the moment she felt Kara's lips on her.

 _The End_

 _P.S_

 _1\. I don't know if National City is near an Ocean or a beach or something, but for the story sounded like a great idea._

 _2\. Yes, it's "my love" in Irish._


End file.
